cartoon_storiesfandomcom-20200216-history
Chernabog
'''Chernabog '''is a major character in the direct-to-video sequel, ''Disney Adventures: The Adventure Begins. ''Despite his status as a villain, Chernabog has peacefully reformed and has begun to work as the Disney Kingdom by delivering magic to the characters who are need of magic in order to protect themselves. However, Fabian kidnapped Chernabog and held him hostage in his castle and used his magic to keep his castle in the sky, leaving the characters powerless and in danger. Background Chernabog is the seventh Disney Villain to enter the kingdom with the first six being from the movies, ''Snow White ''and ''Pinocchio. ''As more characters began to arrive in the kingdom and needed magic to provide for themselves, the council decided that one character should move into a castle in the clouds and be given powers to generate and control the magic in the kingdom. One of the fairies spotted Chernabog gently helping a baby bird out of the kingdom. The council believed that Chernabog could the right character for the job. Thus, he was released from the Disney Villain Kingdom and set to live up in the clouds as the Magic God. Although, he asked the council to keep his identity a secret. Sometime in 1994, Chernabog encountered a cat named Chaos from the ''Aladdin ''TV Series. Seeing how he has no one to go to, Chernabog adopted him. During Tank's arrival, the jealous wizard Fabian, who was desperate of overtaking the kingdom kidnapped Chernabog and used a specially-made glass cage to painfully extract the magic from the body and use its magic to keep his castle in the air. Due to Chernabog's disappearance, characters were in danger without having any magic to protect themselves. In order to keep the characters safe, Tomorrowland's leading scientists, Darwin and Hurley construct a magic generator to charge up the magic but it was temporary. Unbeknownst to Fabian, Chaos was left behind and used his shapeshifting abilities to scare off intruders. Development Chernabog is based off the villain with the same name. The storywriter was originally going to add a new character to pose as the Magic God but the storywriter chose to add Chernabog as the Magic God and a reformed villain. Personality In his origin film, ''Fantasia, ''Chernabog was designed as a demonic, malevolent, wicked and evil character. However, once he appeared in the Disney Villain Kingdom and saw an innocent baby bird, Chernabog's evil nature immediately devolved and was immediately transformed into a kind, caring and peaceful personality. He then used his magic to help and protect all of the characters, hoping to form a loving friendship with them all. Just like though, Chernabog was afraid that the characters wouldn't except due to his status as a villain. By the end of the film, Chernabog realized that the characters love him not because he supplies, they love because of his loving nature and he takes the time to protect them whenever there's danger. Physical appearance Chernabog's species is unknown but as a demon, he is shown to be extremely muscular, gigantic and incredibly strong. He has two bat wings and the only piece of clothing that he wears is a pair of black pants. Powers and abilities * '''Powerful magic: '''In his early times in the kingdom, Chernabog possessed extremely powerful magic and initially chose to use for evil but afraid his redemption, he used it to help the kingdom and protect the characters. He's considered the most powerful Disney character in the kingdom making him the target of the evil wizard, Fabian. Appearances Disney Adventures: The Adventure Begins Taking four years after the events of ''Disney Kingdom, ''Mark assumed his role as king with Annabelle as his queen. Mark's first job as king is to solve the magic crisis that has befallen the kingdom. According to Sebastian, no one has ever seen the Magic God and are unknown to his mysterious disappearance. Mark and Davis fly over to the God's castle to investigate only to be chased out by a mysterious cat beast. Later in the film, Fabian takes over the kingdom by draining the Disney Crystal and goes back to his castle with a kidnapped Lola in the Cyclops' clutches. Mark and the gang fly over to the God's castle to try and investigate again only to be confronted by the Cat Beast. However, he's revealed to the Magic God's pet cat who felt deep remorse over his master's disappearance feeling that it was his fault and that he should've done something about it. Mark comforts Chaos and convinces him to help him rescue the Magic God and Lola and save the kingdom. Over at Fabian's castle, the Magic God is finally revealed to be Chernabog much to the surprise of Mark. Chernabog explains to Mark that he was once a villain until he devolved from his villainous state and developed a loving personality. Fabian then reveals his abusive treatment towards Chernabog by painfully draining the magic from his body. Fabian then plans to dispose of Mark and the gang by feeding them to his pet, the Leviathan. Before he could pull the lever, Skippy and Rock fly in on a dragon Davis, frees Chernabog, Mark, the gang and Lola and try to make an escape. However, Fabian stops them and attempts to kill Mark by blasting with a killing spell. Before he could, Rock knocks Fabian's wand out of his hand with a boomerang causing the killing blast to trigger an explosion, prompting everyone to make an escape. Mark takes Fabian and Severus with him and by the time, they got back to the kingdom, he imprisons them for their cruelty and abuse towards Chernabog. Chernabog restores the Disney Crystal's magic which charges up all the magic in the kingdom, heals the flora and fauna and repairs all the damages to the kingdom. Chernabog then thanks Mark for rescuing him and promises to serve him whenever he needs help. Category:Article of the week Category:Disney Adventures characters Category:Monsters Category:Creatures Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Magic Users Category:Gods Category:Giants Category:Characters who fly Category:Fan-fiction characters Category:Based-off characters Category:Disney characters Category:Kings Category:Royalty Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Wooten characters Category:Adults Category:Disney characters in Storybooks Category:Animated characters Category:Characters in Storybooks Category:Unofficial Wooten Kings